


Games to Play with Webbing

by merry_magpie



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Jane and Peter come up with other uses for the web shooters and Mary Jane gives it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games to Play with Webbing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spider-Man Kink Comment Fic Meme. Prompt: There was a Marvel Special at some point where Peter gave MJ webshooters. I want bondage involving those.

"MJ are you sure you understand how that works, because…"

"Shh, Tiger."

"Because if you don't totally feel comfortable, we can totally put this off and..." Peter's starting to get more and more talkative, and she knows that means more and more nervous, which is really not what she wants right now. She's looking down at her wrist, covered in her husband's web shooter, and it reminds her of this awful bracelet thing she had to wear at a photo shoot in Vogue last year. It had been horrific enough to wear for the day, but she also had to suffer through a summer watching girls wear the same thing, or cheap knock-offs from H&amp;M, on the street. That had nearly driven her insane. This is just about as ugly, but at least she likes it.

She notices that Peter is still talking about being "comfortable" and "ready" and some other stuff he probably read in a book, which is cute, but right now she's not really in the mood for cute.

"Tiger?" She says, giving him her crooked smile, the one that's almost a pout. She's been told by about a million photographers that it's her sexiest, and she knows it always works on Peter. He shuts up just long enough for her to raise the web shooter up and she squeezes a short blast with her two middle fingers, just like she'd been practicing with Peter all week. Her aim is true, and she smacks a gob of webbing over Peter's mouth. "I told you to be quiet."

Apparently, that's exactly the right thing to do because Peter's eyes glaze over and she sees his cock twitch already getting a little redder and a little heavier. She changes the setting on the web shooter with a slight tap. "Peter," she purrs, "move your hands." Already, his hands had moved to start stroking himself, and she can't have that. Slowly, he moves his hands back into the position they were in before, spread out above him. She points the web shooter again and squeezes out more webbing. This time it's much more like a web and it latches Peter's arm to the bed frame. She shoots out at the other hand quickly and secures the top of his body to their bed.

Now, finally, she walks closer to Peter, and sits down on the bed. She can hear his breath, coming in fast pants, as she leans over him. She kisses his forehead and says, "I love you," giving him an eyeful of her breasts before she moves down to the sensitive area where the neck meets the shoulder. First she licks up the neck following the muscle, before she goes back to the base of the neck and bites down, nipping the skin, and leaving a red mark. One of their rules is no marks where any of his students can see, and she knows that right here, one of his most sensitive areas, is always hidden by the collared Oxfords he wears when teaching.

She licks up his neck again, letting her breasts rest against his chest and she hears him moan from under his gag of webbing. She moves down, licking the hollow at the base of his neck and she kisses down his chest, licking, sucking, and biting. She works her way over to one of his nipples and bites down hard, like she knows he likes. At the second bite he bucks up against her. His reaction makes her achingly wet for him but all she says is, "thanks for reminding me." She turns around quickly and webs his legs into place immobilizing Peter against the bed.

She moves off the bed to put the web shooter down, and picks up the small vibe, which fits snuggly against her clit, in her thong. She twists the small sliver bullet and it starts to buzz, at the sound Peter's eyes fix on her and then down to her hands as she reaches between her legs and places the vibrator next to her. The room is warm, but at the contact of the vibrator her nipples harden and the skin on her arm breaks out in gooseflesh.

As she walks back to the bed she sees Peter is fully hard, his penis hovering above the flat plane of his stomach, bobbing slightly with the blood coursing through it. Positioning herself over Peter again she nips at his other nipple before starting to kiss her way down his chest again until her chin brushes against the head of his cock. She continues down, moving to the right, brushing her cheek along its length.

She licks her way up to the tip of Peter's penis and gently swirls her tongue around the glans and then licks the slit at the tip. He's already a bit wet with pre-come and she can taste the tang of saltiness. That combined with the vibrator working on her ceaselessly, makes her moan against his cock. She wills herself not to come right now. Then swallows Peter whole. She can hear Peter twin her moan with one of his own, and feels his desperate half thrusts as he tries to take control of the rhythm.

She grabs his hips and pushes them down and then shakes her finger at him slightly, telling him while she sucks his penis that she's the one who's setting the pace today. And she makes sure, now, that she goes slow. She sucks up the shaft and lets gravity bring her back down allowing the head to hit the back of her throat and holding it there, relaxing into it to stop her gag reflex, and then starting the cycle over again. And again. And again.

When she looks up she sees Peter watching her, a pink flush over his chest and neck, and reaching up to his face. His eyes are glazed, like he is drugged, but they are watching her and what she is doing intently. She winks at him and then puts her focus back to where it belongs. She sucks down the length again and realizes she is getting close to coming, herself, and she wants him to be inside her when that happens.

She pushes herself up into a sitting position and hears a mew of protest from Peter, who looks at her with pleading eyes. She moves out from between his legs and straddles him, moving one leg at a time until she's hovering over her husband's hips. She pushes the fabric of her thong to one side and grabs Peter's cock positioning herself over him, until they match up correctly and then she pushes her hips down, taking him inside her in one movement. She arches her back from the sensation of Peter filling her up, the vibrator still caught against her in her panties.

She starts the same slow rhythm she had used on him when she was sucking on him, but it doesn't last for too long because her need for something faster is over taking her ability set a slow, teasing pace. Peter is straining against his restraints, trying to push his way deeper into her, and she pushes down on his chest to remind him what exactly the purpose of this exercise was in the first place, and he stills slightly. She continues her faster pace, rocking her hips against his until she can't hold back anymore and comes. White sparks dance behind her eyes, blinding her, while her hips rock out a syncopated rhythm.

She fumbles for the tiny silver vibe still buzzing against her. When she finds it she turns it off and tosses it to the floor. She takes a moment and then starts her rhythm again. Peter is staring at her, and there is a worshipful gleam, in his otherwise glazed eyes. It's not the kind of worship she's used to seeing in the eyes of men, who want her body, want her for a quick night in bed. Or maybe arm candy. There is a tenderness and love in Peter's worship, and she realizes, for maybe the thousandth time, that it's not greedy worship she sees in his gaze, but loving adoration, and it makes all the difference.

She is tight and wet from coming and she feels his cock slide in and out of her, and focuses on that sensation as she watches Peter. She can tell he's close, because he's no longer watching her, his eyes are squeezing shut and she sees the hand he uses to jerk off twitching uselessly in its restraint. She picks up the speed and it's only a few more minutes before Peter opens his eyes and looks directly at her, his hips jerking and spasming into her. He's pulling hard on the restraints and she's worried for the bed frame. Peter's usually good not using his super strength in intimate moments, but still, the bed is only a year old and she doesn't want it broken, no matter how good the orgasm. His hips slow down and she matches his pace for a few more strokes before she pulls off of him. She nestles against him, looking down at his cock, still heavy on his stomach and slick with her juices and his come.

She takes a moment to relax against him and a catch her breath before she nips at the soft lobe of his ear and whispers, "my turn?"


End file.
